It Was Quite An Adventure
by iluvahsoka2029
Summary: Anakin is called back to Coruscant for a mission, and leaves Obi-Wan, Ahoska, Rex, and Cody on Felucia. This mission should be simple, but not everything always goes as planned. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS: THE CLONE WARS**

Chapter 1

Lightsabers flashed and blasters blazed and smoked as the sun slowly sank below the horizon and left the dank forest blanketed in darkness. The two Felucian moons looked down upon a chaotic scene.

Beep beep.

_Twenty-five, twenty-six, twenty-seven_—

Beep beep.

_Thirty, thirty-one, thirty-two_—

Beep bee—

" Who is it for goodness sake! I'm kind of busy at the moment! Make it snappy!" The annoyed voice of Master Anakin Skywalker rang out above the noise of his whizzing blue lightsaber as he yelled into his comlink.

"Skywalker, This is Windu. We need you back on Coruscant immediately. We will brief you on your mission when you arrive back here. We need you here. Immediately."

"Uhh, Master Windu, incase you haven't noticed I'm rather preoccupied at the moment." Anakin sliced the SBD in front of him in half, did a back flip and sliced another droid in half. He swiftly ducked as a Magnaguard swung a electrostaff at his head and stabbed the droid in between the eyes."We need to destroy the droid factory here on Felucia. And if you'll remember correctly, _you_ sent me here in the first place."

"Don't talk back to me Skywalker. I'm telling you to get back here immediately, and that's an order. Master Kenobi and your Padawan can survive with out you. Get. Back. Here. Now. Windu out." the comm cut and at the mention of his former master, and his padawan, Anakin briefly glanced over in their direction. He smiled proudly as he saw his nimble padawan deftly slicing droids in half left and right. His gaze showed him Obi-Wan swiftly returning shots back at the ranks of B1's coming his way. He turned his attention back to the few remaining droids shooting at him and quickly destroyed them. He force jumped to where Ahsoka and Obi-Wan were now fighting back to back and joined in returning the red laser shots at the battle droids.

"Master, Ahsoka, Master Windu says I'm direly needed back on Coruscant for some mission, and says I need to leave _immediately._" Anakin stressed the word "Immediately" and chuckled deep in his throat at the exasperated face Ahsoka gave him.

"Why does he always call you away at the most inconvenient times?!" Didn't you tell him we're a little bit busy?" The young togruta's voice was half shrill with irritation.

"Of course I told him we were busy. But you know Windu."

"Do I ever! Well Anakin, if he ordered you back then I suppose you don't have much choice do you?" Obi-Wan's cultured voice sounded tired, but still had the ever present streak of sarcasm laced into it. "Ahsoka and I will take care of the rest of the droids. Rex and Cody should be setting the explosives in the factory right around now, so we should be all set."

"Very well, Master. I'll go. Behave yourself Ahsoka. And please don't get killed, Obi-Wan. For my sake." before Obi-Wan could answer, Anakin force pushed all the nearest droids away from him and sprinted for the forest, in the direction of where their ship lay.

"Don't forget to send a ship for us!" Yelled Ahsoka to her master as she and Obi-Wan resumed fighting the droids coming in ranks at them.

(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(: )(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)

"Rex, you got the last one?"

"Yeah, Cody. There, all set. Lets get out of here before it blows."

"Right."

Clone Captain CT-7567 aka Captain Rex activated the last detonator and the two clones jogged out of the generator room of the droid factory and stealthily made their way back down the halls to the main entrance. Jumping over the still smoking remains of the guard droids they had shot earlier, the two commandos ran into the forest surrounding the droid factory. Running through the forest, the two clones soon saw three neon blades; one blue, one green and the other yellow. Waiting in the shelter of the nearby trees, the two panting men watched their CO's deflecting the laser bullets.

"It should go off about... NOW!" The two men staggered as the gigantic explosion rocked the ground under their feet. When the shaking stopped, they ran to the edge of the trees and gazed in awe at the strangely beautiful display of deep red, orange, yellow and gold blazing sky high in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS: THE CLONE WARS**

Chapter 2

(Ahsoka's POV)

Ahsoka was standing back to back with Master Kenobi when a gigantic explosion rocked the ground and she staggered to and fro, still deflecting blaster shots. Due to the shaking, she lost her balance and her lightsaber slipped out of her hand as she hit the ground. Several blaster shots landed near her head and she swiftly rolled out of the way. She reached her hand out to Force pull her lightsaber into her hand, but felt a ripping pain below her left shoulder just as her weapon flew into her hand. Gritting her teeth and ignoring the pain in her shoulder, she deactivated her one saber, clipping it onto her belt, and fought with just her right hand. She fought alongside Obi-Wan, her left arm dangling uselessly. There were only about eight droids left, and alongside Master Kenobi she expertly deflected all the shots back into each droids head. By the time she returned the last shot, she was feeling rather lightheaded, and she sank onto the ground breathing heavily and leaned her back against a large rock.

(Obi-Wan's POV)

I was fighting back to back with Ahsoka when a huge explosion rocked the ground beneath me, nearly making me lose my balance. _Well, Rex and Cody did their job well. _I thought asI regained my balance and continued to deflect shots best as I could despite the rollicking -Wan saw Ahoska fall down to the ground from the corner of his eye as he continued to diminish the number of droids._ Only about twenty left _he thought. Thinking he heard a grunt of pain distinctly sounding like Ahsoka, he glanced her way, but was relieved to see her getting up from the ground. He turned his attention back to the situation on hand, and finished off the last of the droids. He stood there panting for a few moments, and then glanced up as Commander Cody came jogging over towards him.

"General Kenobi! Are you alright Sir? Where is General Skywalker?" Cody came over and took his helmet off, wiping sweat off his forehead and looking at Obi-Wan with worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine, Cody. Anakin was called back to Coruscant for a miss—" He was cut off by Captain Rex. He was kneeling next to Ahsoka, who was still slumped against the rocks.

"General! Commander Tano's injured!" Obi-Wan sprinted over to Ahsoka, and kneeling down next to her, he saw the wound on her shoulder and pulled a small medical kit off his belt.

"No...No Master Kenobi. I'm okay really. Ouch Master! That hurts!" Ahsoka started to protest but yelped in pain when Obi-Wan undid the top arm brace on her left arm, and started to clean the blaster wound. Obi-Wan chuckled and placed a bacta patch on the injury and started to bandage it.

" Hold still, young one! I'm almost done. You're nearly as bad as Anakin." Obi-Wan's smooth voice murmured quietly soothing the young togruta's nerves. Obi-Wan finished bandaging her shoulder and he gently patted her other shoulder.

"Sleep young one, Sleep." Obi-Wan gently sent her a small sleep suggestion, hoping she wouldn't notice and just fall asleep. But, Anakin had taught her well.

"Master Kenobi, please don't use sleep suggestions on me, I don't...don't li...like it..." Her small protest petered off, her crystal blue eyes slowly closing, and she soon fell into a deep sleep. Obi-Wan smiled, gently picking her up and carrying her to more softer ground, and away from the carnage of the battle. He laid his warm cloak on top of her like a blanket and, smiling once more, moved back towards to where the two clone commanders were still standing.

"Rex, I want you to scout around the area. Check to see if there are any villages, or anywhere where we can find shelter. Cody, you and I will scout around the area, and see if there are any more droids to be found. Let's move."

"Sir, Yes Sir!" The two clones simultaneously saluted him, and moved out. Rex, back into the woods, and Cody moving away from Obi-Wan as the two circled the area, looking for any stray droids. The sun was soon gently smiling down on the clone captain running through the woods, the togruta sleeping on the ground, and the jedi and clone circling the battlefield.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS: THE CLONE WARS**

Chapter 3

Cody quietly picked his way among the trees surrounding the battle field, and kept his eyes peeled for any droids. One hand protectively lay on his faithful blaster, and the other pushed branches or bushes aside when need be. Cody paused when he heard the snap of a twig; definitely not from his own feet. He waited, and was about to move out again when he felt excruciating pain coursing through his body, the pinpoint of pain on the side of his neck, towards the back. He half screamed and fell to the forest floor with a thump, and saw the swirling cloak of a magnaguard and the purple glow of a electrostaff disappear behind a tree as he blacked out from the pain.

(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(: )(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)

Obi-Wan nimbly picked his way through the foliage, quietly searching for droids. He frequently cast his gaze towards where he knew Ahsoka lay, checking to see if she was safe. He paused when he thought he heard a muffled scream, and then the sound of a body hitting the forest floor. _Cody_ he instantly thought, and he began running in the direction of where the noises came from. Still running, he unhooked his lightsaber and held it in his hand, not igniting it. He slowed down and crept towards where he had heard the noises. He saw Cody on the ground, and checking his surroundings once more, he crept forward and turned the clone over onto his back. Obi-Wan pried Cody's yellow striped helmet off, afraid of what he might find. He sighed in relief when he saw that the clone was still breathing. He checked him for injuries, and eventually came across the burn on the side of the clones neck. Obi-Wan frowned when he realized what it was. _Electrostaff burn. Great. So there's at least _one_ magnaguard for me to deal with. _He quietly stood up, peering around at the trees cautiously. He heard a rustle of leaves behind him and turned, igniting his lightsaber just in time to deflect a blaster shot coming straight at his head. With quick flicks of his wrist Obi-Wan continued to deflect the blaster shots coming from the magnaguard, who was armed with both it's electrostaff, and Cody's blaster. Slowly drawing the droid away from both Ahsoka and Cody's directions, he fought with the skilled droid. Obi-Wan was rapidly tiring, and he faltered once, just enough time for the magnaguard to shoot him in the stomach. The jedi gasped in pain, and stumbled backwards. After regaining his balance, Obi-Wan released as much pain as he could into the Force, and focused on the droid again. He pulled the blaster from the magnaguard's grasp with the force, and threw it far to the side. Man and Droid circled each other. Obi-Wan's forehead was dripping sweat and he was panting heavily. The droid lunged for the jedi, and Obi-Wan ducked and rolled out of the way just in time, seeing the electrostaff strike the ground where he had been standing a moment ago. The two engaged again, and Obi-Wan desperately fought the droid. He was slowing down, and the electrostaff found a unguarded spot and pressed it's tip on Obi-Wan's chest. Obi-Wan screamed, and crumpled to the ground, his deactivated lightsaber rolling out of the palm of his hand. The magnaguard raised up his staff and brought it down again onto Obi-Wan's back, drawing another scream from the prostrate jedi. About to bring down the last and fatal blow, the droid raised the staff above it's head, but before it could lower it, the magnaguard crashed to the ground with a smoking hole between it's eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS: THE CLONE WARS**

Chapter 4

Captain Rex was jogging through the forest still looking for any sign of inhabitants, and was not successful so far. Panting, he sat down on a rock to briefly rest. He took off his helmet and wiped the perspiration off his forehead. He sat there for a few minutes, taking in his surroundings and just thinking. _Hmm, I never saw that gentle side of the General before. It's kinda sweet actually. Gently carrying her and all. Always making sure she's safe. She may not notice, but he is always glancing her way to insure she's okay. He almost treats her like she's his daughter. _Rex's thoughts were interrupted by a far off sound of a blaster. Rex started when he realized it was coming from the direction where he had left the others earlier. He then slammed his helmet back on, checked to see if his blasters were loaded, and headed off running in the direction from where he had just come.

Rex soon arrived back near the battlefield, and slowed down when he heard a scream. He saw the General go down under a magnaguard, and lay on the ground unmoving. The droid raised the staff, and brought it down on the jedi's back again, drawing another scream from Obi-Wan. Rex pulled out one of his blasters, and took careful aim. Before the droid could bring down his staff the third time, Rex shot the droid in the head, and saw it crumple to the ground next to the General. Rex ran forward to the prostrate jedi in the middle of the clearing.

"General! General! General answer me! General! " Not getting a repsonse, he turned Obi-Wan over, and grimaced when he saw the stomach wound. He paused briefly, unsure of what to do, but then bent over and put one of Obi-Wan's arms over his shoulders and lifted him up, clapping a hand over the bleeding wound. He hauled the jedi over towards where Ahsoka was still unconscious. He set the man down, and deftly started to clean the wound, quietly working by himself.

"Re...Rex! Where am I...and Oh! Goodness, what happened to Master Kenobi?" A sleepy togrutan voice brought Rex's head up from where he was now bandaging Obi-Wan's stomach. Rex flashed a small smile at the now fully awake young girl.

"Well, kid, you got shot in the shoulder, which I doubt you'll forget any time soon." Rex continued to work on the unconscious Obi-Wan while he talked to Ahsoka. " You tried to refuse the help from the general, but he patched you up. Then you fell asleep murmuring something about a sleep suggestion. The General told me to go scouting to see if I could find any inhabitants, or find any shelter. And he and Cody started scouring around the clearing, searching for any remaining droids. I was about a kilometer away when I heard a blaster shot. So I turned around and headed back, and arrived just in time to see and hear the General go down with a scream. He was shot once and electrocuted twice by a magnaguard. I shot the droid in the head, and brought the general over here. Hey, kid, feel like looking for Cody? He should be around here somewhere."

"Sure Rex, I'll go find him. Stay here and guard Master Kenobi." Ahsoka stood and jogged off into the nearby woods, experimentally testing her shoulder.

The clone captain finished bandaging Obi-Wan's stomach and picked up the jedi's cloak, which Ahoska had discarded, and covered him with it. He then sat down next to him, laid his blasters in his lap, and kept a sharp eye out for any more droids.

(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(: )(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)

Ahsoka jogged off into the woods, and tested her shoulder. _Well, doesn't feel too bad. Master Kenobi can bandage pretty well. I'll have to thank him later. But, on the other hand, I distinctly told him that I don't like sleep suggestions. Oh, wait, is that Cody? _Seeing a bit of white and yellow peeking out from behind some bushes, she silently jogged forward.

"Cody?" She tentatively called when she saw him still just laying on the ground. She kneeled down next to him and checked his pulse on his still exposed neck.

"Hoi! Cody! Wake up! C'mon! Wake up!" She gently slapped his face a few times, and let out a small relieved sigh when he started to groan and slowly wake up.

"Comm...Commander? What happened?" He sat up and gingerly touched his neck to where the electrostaff touched him.

"I don't know what happened Cody. I just woke up a few minutes ago too. Rex is back and he's guarding Master Kenobi." She offered her hand, and helped him to his feet. After returning his helmet, she glanced at his empty holster, and asked curiously.

"Hey, Cody. Where's your gun?" Cody frowned and started to look around him. "I'm sure it was here before..." he mumbled and jogged towards where Obi-Wan and the droid had been fighting earlier. Ahsoka trotted behind him, and glanced around at the curious looking battle scene. She soon spotted a silver cylinder sitting on the ground near the crumpled form of the magnaguard.

"Master Kenobi's lightsaber!" she ran forward and scooped it up off the ground. She tossed it lightly and caught it in her hand again.

"Cody! Did you find your blaster?" She called out to the clone who was running back towards her.

"Yes sir!" the clone replied, patting his holster. She motioned for him to follow her, and the two of them jogged back to where Rex was guarding a now conscious Obi-Wan.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS: THE CLONE WARS**

Chapter 5

" Rex! I'm fine will you quit it!" An exasperated Obi-Wan pushed the clone captain's hand away from the wound on his stomach, which bandages needed to be changed.

"Sir, with all due respect, but you're not okay! You took a blaster wound to your stomach, and you were shocked twice! Please sir, let me change the bandage!"

"You might as well give up Master Kenobi. Rex can be very persistent at times. Of all people I should know." Ahsoka and Cody came strolling up to the two arguing men, Cody inspecting his blaster, and Ahsoka smirking at Obi-Wan. " Your lightsaber was on the ground Master." She tossed the saber to Obi-Wan, and he smiled gratefully.

"Thank you young one. Now will you please tell Rex to let off!" Ahsoka chuckled and then grinned at the jedi master.

" Sorry, Master. When Rex is like this no one can change his mind. Not even Anakin." Obi-Wan sighed in defeat, and let Rex get at his bandaged stomach. He closed his eyes and bit his lip when the bandage came off and let the pain flow into the Force. He grew tired, and soon was fighting to stay awake.

"Sleep Master Kenobi. Sleep."Ahsoka grinned, and sent Obi-Wan a sleep suggestion.

"Ahsoka, it's not polite to use sleep suggestions on your elders." Obi-Wan smirked at her and then closed his eyes. " Don't bother to send me any more. I'll sleep on my own, thank you." Obi-Wan cracked an eye open and he heard Rex, Cody, and Ahsoka all silently laughing. He rolled his eyes, and settled down to sleep, dozing off almost instantly. Ahsoka came over and gently covered him with his cloak.

"Sleep well, Master."

(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(: )(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)

When Obi-Wan woke up, it was night again. The two moons looked down on the peaceful scene; a jedi padawan and two clones conversing quietly around a small fire, and an aged jedi getting up from where he had been sleeping, and coming to join the group around the fire.

"Master Kenobi! You're awake! Are you feeling better?" Ahsoka noticed Obi-Wan get up from the corner of her eye, and she stood to assist him. She put his arm over her shoulder and helped him sit next to the fire.

"Mmm. Yes, I am feeling better thank you. Do you have anything for a hungry old man to eat?" Obi-Wan rubbed his hands together and stretched them towards the fire. Ahsoka handed him a ration cube, and Obi-Wan nodded gratefully. The foursome sat by the crackling fire in silence for a while, just enjoying each others company. Rex was quietly cleaning his gun, his helmet on the ground next to him. Ahsoka was rummaging through their food rations, checking to see how long they would last. Cody sat unmoving and staring into the fire, the flames reflecting in his black T visor. Obi-Wan folded his cloak like a pillow, and lay looking at the stars. The jedi master slowly drifted off to sleep with the crackling of the fire, and hum of the crickets tickling his ears.

(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(: )(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)

Ahsoka slowly opened her eyes, blinked a few times and squinted at the sunlight that poured in. She turned onto her side and groaning she threw her arm over her eyes. Something jabbed her back, but she didn't move and just groaned again.

"So, we meet again, youngling." A feminine voice said, and Ahsoka jumped to her feet, immediately reaching for a lightsaber that wasn't there. Ahsoka glared at the Zabrak woman who stood there with her fellow bounty hunters standing behind her. "Give me back my lightsabers bounty hunter." said the togruta padawan when she spotted her weapons hanging on the woman's belt.

"Wake the old man up," the Zabrak woman waved her gun towards where Obi-Wan was deep in an exhausted sleep. " And then you can have your lightsabers back." Ahsoka glared again and then softly moved towards Obi-Wan.

"Master Kenobi. Master! Wake up Master." she gently shook his shoulders, and distantly wondered in the back of her mind where Rex and Cody were.

"Ahsoka? What is it Ahs... Oh." Obi-Wan's sentence trailed off when he saw the answer to his own question. "Well, hello. Sugi wasn't it?" the jedi accepted Ahsoka's outstretched hand and painfully pulled himself to his feet, bracing himself on the young togruta's shoulder.

"Hello, jedi. So we meet again, on the same planet no less. What are you doing here?" She handed Ahsoka her lightsabers back and crossed her arms watching them.

"Where's Rex and Cody?" Ahsoka demanded before Obi-Wan could say anything.

"The clones? Embo." she motioned with her hand to the Kyuzo standing behind her, and he nodded, jogging to some nearby bushes. He emerged dragging the two commandos, helmets off and both bound and gagged. Embo deposited the two clones at the jedi's feet. Ahsoka kneeled down and unbound the gags and cut their bonds. The two clones thanked her and she nodded, handing them their helmets.

"Well, jedi, you haven't told me what you're doing here. I rather enjoyed your company last time; do you need a ride?" She smirked and waited for an answer with her hands on her hips.

"Well, everyday job really. You don't need to know the details. And yes, we could use a ride. We also need a transmitter to send a message back to the temple. Thank you." Obi-Wan started to bow slightly to the bounty hunter, but decided that wasn't a good idea when pain shot through his stomach, so resorted to just inclining his head.

"Pack up and lets go. I'm headed for Coruscant anyway. This is two you owe me now, Kenobi." Sugi shook her finger at Obi-Wan and turned back towards the forest. Ahsoka picked up their bags and slung them onto her back, while Cody and Rex each put one of Obi-Wan's arms over their shoulders. The four slowly followed Sugi, Seripas, and Embo into the forest. They walked for a while in silence, and Rex quietly asked Obi-Wan,

"Uh, General, can we trust these people? After all they are bounty hunters."

"Yes, they are bounty hunters, but they are honorable bounty hunters. No worries, Rex. Ahsoka and I have worked with them before. They are very competent." Obi-Wan smiled slightly, and then resumed his painful walk.

The small group soon arrived at the bounty hunters's ship. They boarded it and Obi-Wan headed for the small medical bay, and Ahsoka to the bridge to call the temple.

(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(: )(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)

The small ship eased its way down onto the landing platform at the Jedi Temple. The boarding ramp hissed open and Anakin rushed forward into the bounty hunter ship to find Obi-Wan.

"Master! Obi-Wan! Are you okay? What happened?!" Anakin's panicked voice resonated around the ship interior and echoed back at him. "Master?"

"Calm down, Anakin. I'm right here. How was your mission?" Obi-Wan rounded the corner, suppoorted between Rex and Cody.

"Oh, my mission was fine. But what happened to you?" Anakin's brow creased in worry, and he hurried forward to his former masters side.

" I'll explain it later. Why don't you get Ahsoka. She's sleeping in the med bay."

"Wait, Ahsoka's in the med bay? Why? She said she was fine when she contacted me!" Anakin looked confused for a moment, then shook his head in exasperation. "Typical Ahsoka. Always trying to hide her injuries. Actually reminds me of you Master. " Anakin grinned cheekily at Obi-Wan and ran down the hall towards the med bay, his voice floating back down the hall.

"Must've been an eventful mission Master..."

"Oh you have no idea Anakin." Said Obi-Wan softly. "You have no idea."

THE END

**Well, there it is! Finally done! I hope you liked it :)**


End file.
